Childish Love
by Pieces of Red
Summary: In this story, Pin and Ayane are childhood friends who are three years apart. She loves him a lot and often embarrass him in front of his friends. With years passing by, their relationship will evolve from friends to lovers, but with a little drama in between... And there'll be other pairings as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kimi Ni Todoke, we both know what'll happen if I did... if you know what I mean ;D

**Main pairing:** PinxAyane!

.

.

.

**KIMI NI TODOKE**

.

.

**Childish Love**

.

**Chapter 1:**** Ka-chan and Ayane**

.

.

.

.

.

Pin: 12 years old

Ayane, Chizuru, Ryuu and Shouta: 9 years old

.

"Ka-chan!" The little Ayane with short hair shouted from the side of a small baseball field.

Pin was playing there with his friends from middle school on a sunny sunday afternoon.

"Shut up!" The young Pin shouted back with a red face as his friends laughed at him. "Don't call me Ka-chan! Do I look like your mother or something?!"

"Stupid Ka-chan!" Ayane shouted, blushing. "Either way! Mom said you could come eat dinner at our house because your parents are going to be late!"

"What?! Again?!" The young Pin shouted, swinging his bat in the air. "Well, I'll go after the match!"

"Okay!" The little Ayane shouted back, sitting down on a bench to watch him practice.

The two of them were neighbours since they were little and had a very interesting relationship. While the little Ayane followed him around everywhere he went, Pin was very embarrassed at her show of affection and pushed her away. But he couldn't stay away for long and always made up with her. He was a young boy at a sensitive age, she couldn't just treat him like when they were very small. And it wasn't helping when she called him Ka-chan in front of his friends...

"Ka-chan I'm tired! Are you finished soon?!" The small Ayane shouted.

"I told you not to call me Ka-chan!" The young Pin shouted in embarrassement. "And if you're bored just go home!"

"No way! It's dangerous for a girl to go home alone!"

"Don't worry! No one is going to attack a little kid like you!" Pin shouted, smirking at her.

Ayane gasped. _How dare he?!_

"Mom said that there're kids that get attacked all the time!" She shouted, standing up with a red face. "So Ka-chan must walk me home!"

"Well then, just wait a little, I'm almost done." Pin said, facing her with a serious face.

Ayane blushed deeper and sat back down, closing her mouth. The young boy's friends snickered and he chased them around the field. The game finally ended and the boys all went home.

Pin walked to Ayane who took a towel from her small rabbit bag and handed it to him. He ruffled her hair and took the towel to dry his face. Ayane blushed while looking at him and when he put the towel around his neck. She shyly looked down and took his hand.

"B-baka!" Pin shouted with a red face as they walked away.

Yet he didn't shake her hand away and even squeezed it. Ayane smiled softly and the two of them went back home. Their families were very close, adding to the fact their houses were right next to each other's.

"Kazuichi-kun, the bath is ready you can go take one." Ayane's mother said as she greeted the two at the front door.

"Thanks Aunty." Pin said with a toothy smile.

"Ayane, want to go with him?"

"Eh?!" The two kids shouted in shock.

"Mom no!" Ayane shouted with a red face.

"No way! With that kid?! Ew!" Pin shouted, making a grossed out face.

"Wha-you stupid Ka-chan!" The little girl turned to him and hit his leg.

"Ow! You violent brat!" Pin shouted, hoding his leg.

"I hate you stupid Ka-chan!" Ayane shouted again before running upstairs to her room.

Ayane's mother looked at the direction her daughter left while putting her hand on her cheek.

"My, that kid is getting more and more obvious..." The black haired woman said.

"That's why I say she's a brat..." Pin mumbled with a red face before going upstairs too.

"Take your time Kazuichi-kun, I'm preparing dinner." Ayane's mother said. "And can you tell Ayane when you're done?"

"Okay." Pin said as he stopped on top of the stairs to nod at her.

"All right then, I'm in the kitchen if you need anything." She said before walking away.

Pin went to Ayane's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" The little girl shouted.

"Y-you! I only came to see if you're okay!" Pin exclaimed with a red face.

"I'm okay you stupid Ka-chan!"

"F-fine! I don't even care!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"..."

"Hey..." Pin said finally, putting his hand on the door. "I'm sorry if I made you angry..."

The little Ayane looked at the door, sitting on her bed. She blushed and looked down.

"T-then I'll forgive you..." She said softly but loud enough so he could hear.

Pin blushed and made a small smile. No way was he going to say he was happy just from that...

"Okay then, I'm going to the bathroom." He said.

"Hm." The little girl nodded and listened to his footsteps walking away.

_Stupid Ka-chan... _she thought, blushing deeper as she looked at the picture of them on her nightstand. She took the frame in her hands and traced his smiling face with her fingers.

"Ka-chan..." She whispered softly with a small smile.

"Wow aunty! That's super good!" Pin exclaimed while the three of them sat at the table for dinner.

"Thank you Kazuichi-kun." Ayane's mother said with a smile. "I'm glad you like the food."

"Baka." Ayane said, looking away from Pin who glared at her while he ate.

"When something is good, you have to say it's good!" He exclaimed once he swallowed his rice.

"Shut up." Ayane said, pouting and taking a shrimp from the plate.

Her mother watched the two of them getting at each other's throat like every time they were together. Her daughter was truly amusing when she was with her lifelong friend. She acted very cute, jealous, childish and made adorable faces even when she was angry.

Mrs Yano remembered the first time they met. His parents and him came to their house when she finally came back from the hospital with Ayane.

_"Where is the baby?" Pin asked, his round face curious._

_"Come with me, she's in the living room." Ayane's mother said, leading the small three years old boy to her tiny daughter. "Her name's Ayane."_

_The little Pin walked to the middle of the living room and came face to face with the tiny Ayane moving her arms around as she laid on a fluffy cover with plushies around her. The little boy kneeled down next to her and brought his face close to the chubby baby's one. Ayane stopped moving and turned her small face to the boy. She opened her mouth to babytalk cutely and Pin's eyes started to sparkle. He slowly lifted his hand to the baby's face and gently touched her cheek._

_"So soft..." He whispered in awe, watching her tiny hand reaching for his bigger one._

_She caught his forefinger and squeezed it._

_"Woah... she's very strong..." Pin whispered as he gazed at the baby girl's face._

_She started to smile and Pin felt his little heart squeeze in his chest. He gently lifted her up in his arms and sat her on his lap. _

_"Ka-Kazuichi-chan..." His mother said, kneeling next to him in worry._

_"It's okay, he's holding her very well." Ayane's mother said, kneeling beside the two kids._

_"She's very light." The little boy said, turning to his mother and aunt._

_"Yeah, she's a very small baby..." Her mother said, smiling at the little boy._

_"So you have to be very careful." His mother said, ruffling his short red hair._

_"Hm." The little boy nodded and hugged the small baby in his arms._

_She started to laugh and Pin couldn't hold back his own laugher. _

_"They're so cute." His mother said, watching the two kids laugh as they stared at each other's face._

_"Indeed." Her mother said. "I'm sure those two are going to be great friends."_

_"Yes, it looks like it."_

Well, proves out they were right at that time. All through dinner, Ayane couldn't stop looking over at Pin as he ate with delight her mother's cooking. She was frowning and puffing her cheeks in anger.

_She's jealous_, her mother thought, smiling at that cute face her daughter made.

"Kazuichi-kun," Ayane's mother started, "Do you want to sleep over?"

"M-mom!" Ayane exclaimed with a red face.

"Okway." Pin said, stuffing fried chicken in his mouth.

"All right, I'll lay down a futon in Ayane's room." Her mother said with a smile as her daughter blushed even deeper.

"B-but Mom!" The little girl protested.

"No but Ayane, Kazuichi-kun can't go home and stay alone." The black haired woman said.

Ayane didn't talk back and took a little of rice to eat it. Pin smirked and took some food from her plate.

"Hey! That's mine stupid Ka-chan!" She shouted, slapping his hand away.

"Ow that hurts!" Pin exclaimed.

"That's your fault! Don't pick in my plate!" Ayane shouted back, holding her bowl very close to her.

"Cheapstake..." Pin mumbled, taking more food from the plates in front of them.

"You eat too much, you're gross." She said, looking away with a pout.

"I just like food okay?!" The red haired boy shouted. "And I'm a boy anyway!"

"Boys are gross!" Ayane shouted and showed him her tongue.

"Now girls that do that are so not cute!" Pin angrily frowned.

"I-I don't need to be cute in front of Ka-chan! Stupid!" The little girl shouted.

"Now that's enough." Ayane's mother said, patting her daughter's head.

Ayane stopped shouting and crossed her arms on her chest, frowning. Pin glared at her and kept eating. When they were finished, the young boy helped Mrs Yano take back the dishes to the kitchen. Ayane followed them to the kitchen to watch Pin as he put the things back in the fridge.

"You should help too." The red haired boy said, looking at her.

"Mmh..." Ayane pouted but walked back to the table to take the rest of the dishes.

Ayane's mother washed the dishes while the kids went to the living room to watch TV. She received a call from her husband saying he had to work late again and he was sorry.

"That man..." Mrs Yano sighed, putting her hand on her forehead. "What a liar..."

"Mom?" Ayane asked, looking at her in worry.

"I'm all right honey." Her mother said with a smile, hiding her anger and deception.

Pin didn't say a word and suddenly took Ayane's head under his arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" The little girl shouted, blushing madly.

"Shut up bedwetter!" Pin shouted, blocking her.

"S-shut up stupid Ka-chan! I was still little at that time!" Ayane shouted. "And you wetted your bed too!"

"Not at all brat!"

"Let me go!"

"Try to shake me off! So weak ha ha ha!" Pin laughed loudly as she tried to bite his arm and wriggled like a eel in his arm.

"Stupid Ka-chan just die!"

"Ayane!" Her mother suddenly shouted. "Don't say such things!"

The little girl stopped fighting and her chin started to tremble. She usually didn't get yelled at and she hated to see her mother angry at her. Pin let go of her head and sat her up on his lap, patting her head.

"Don't cry baka." He said softly, his arms wrapping around her smaller body. "Your mom is just upset, it's okay."

Ayane let small tears fall down on her cheeks and turned into his embrace to lay her head against his neck. She sniffled and let his warm hug soothe her.

Mrs Yano sighed and walked to the couch, kneeling in front of the two.

"I'm sorry Ayane." She said gently, rubbing her daughter's knees. "Mom is just irritated, I'm not angry at you."

The little girl nodded in Pin's neck and sniffled.

"I-I'm sorry Mom... I shouldn't say that..." Ayane admitted in shame. "I-I don't want Ka-chan to die..."

Pin smirked and squeezed her in his arms, making the little girl gasp and blush hard.

"Good." Mrs Yano said, smiling at their antics. "You two are going to bed now, it's time."

"Okay." Pin said, putting Ayane down on the floor and standing up. "Come on."

Ayane took his hand and the two walked upstairs, blushing. Mrs Yano sighed as she looked at them. Those two were as close as ever, even after a fight.

Ayane's mother had already prepared a futon beside Ayane's bed with a cover and a pillow. Pin took a pajama in her drawer that only countained his clothes in case he sleeped over. Which often happens since both his parents were working late most of the time.

Ayane took her nightdress from under her pillow and put it one while Pin put his own pajama on and went to sleep in the futon next to her bed. Ayane went to switch the light off and walked back to her bed, climbing on it before sliding under the covers.

"Are you feeling better?" The young Pin asked, turning his face to her.

"Hm." The little girl nodded, moving so she could lay on her side at the edge of the bed to face Pin.

"Good." Pin said with a smile, she couldn't see it in the dark but could hear it.

"Thank you Ka-chan..." She said softly, glad the dark hid her blush.

"Baka." He said, blushing too.

"Ka-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Good night." Ayane said before closing her eyes.

"Goon night." Pin replied, closing his own eyes.

The two fell asleep soon after that and rested well until the next morning. Pin woke up first, yawning a little before turning over. He fell face to face with Ayane who'd sneaked into his futon at night. He blushed a deep red and held his breath. She was facing him and had a very cute face, smiling and mumbling in her sleep.

Pin felt his heart squeeze and slowly lifted his arm to hug her when she opened her eyes. He froze, his arm in the air as Ayane sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Ka-chan?..." She mumbled, looking around.

"That's not what you think!" The young boy suddenly stood up, running out the room in a flash.

"What?..." The little girl yawned, sitting up on the futon.

She blushed hard when she realized she wasn't in her bed. She'd slept with Pin again. Ayane quickly jumped on her bed and hid under the covers, her heart beating madly. _Ka-chan..._

Pin and her were blushing very hard when they took their breakfast. Mrs Yano already guessed her daughter had slipped into the young boy's bed again. It seemed like she did in her sleep and ended up there the whole night. The black haired woman shook her head from left to right with a smile on her lips.

"Aunty we're leaving!" Pin said, taking Ayane's hand as they left the house.

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye you two, see you after school!"

...

"Ka-chan you're walking too fast!" The little Ayane said, following his long strides with difficulty as he pulled on her hand.

"Shut up, we can't be late." Pin said, slowing down only a little.

He let go of her hand as they walked up the street with his middle school and her elementary school. Pin walked her to the entrance and ruffled her short hair before he walked away.

"Be a good girl!" He shouted, embarrassing her in front of her classmates.

"S-shut up you stupid Ka-chan!" She shouted back, making him almost trip.

"Why you little-" Pin shouted back, as red as his hair.

Ayane showed him the tongue and ran inside her school.

"That baka!" Pin shouted as he ran away to his own school to escape the curious stares and snickers of elementary schoolers.

He arrived in front of his middle school and spotted his friends. They saw him and immediately started to laugh at his hard blushing face. He fought with them playfully as they all went inside.

During lunch break, everyone laughed at Pin's antics as he imitated some teachers, and made gag faces. A girl from the class was blushing as she looked at him.

She was the manager of the baseball team and had a secret crush on Pin. Of course, being the dense boy he was, he never noticed it.

.

On the baseball field, after classes:

.

"Home run!" Pin shouted as he hit the ball with his bat.

"Woah!"

"Run stupid! Go catch the ball!"

"That's not even a home run!" One of his team mate shouted.

"Shut up!" The red hairde middle schooler yelled as he ran fast to pass the bases.

"What are you doing?! Catch that stupid ball!"

"Shut up!" Another team mate shouted, throwing the ball to the catcher.

"Safe!" Pin yelled as he stopped at the base before the catcher could finally have the ball.

"Pin you're the best!" His teammates shouted in joy, jumping in the air.

"Ha ha!" Pin shouted at the opposite team's players. "Take that you slowpokes!"

The teacher in charge of the club was watching from the side, rubbing his chin with his hand as he followed Pin with his eyes.

"He's really good." The teacher said as he observed the red haired middle schooler.

The manager girl was beside him, a notebook in her hands. She was writing comments about the game and held the scores. Pin was one of the best, if not the best player of their team. She blushed as he made a victory sign at her and the teacher.

After practice, the manager finally had the courage to ask Pin to go home with her. He accepted it without understanding the real meaning of it. His friends whistle at them as they left, Pin running after them. Finally, the two of them walked away in awkward silence.

"I'm going to fetch my neighbour." Pin said to break the tension. "She's a the elementary school down the street."

"Oh, okay." The girl said, smiling shyly.

"She's a little special, but she's a nice girl." Pin explained as they walked.

"How old is she?" The manager asked.

"Err... she's... hm just wait I know it!" Pin said, searching in his memory.

"Pfft..." The girl laughed. "You're so funny..."

"Oi, don't laugh at me huh, I know I tell you!" Pin exclaimed, rubbing his head.

The two arrived close to Ayane's school and waited in front of the entrance, talking all the while. Ayane spotted Pin's red hair as she went out of the school building with her friends.

"Aya-chi, that stupid Pin is here!" Chizuru exclaimed, pointing her finger at him.

"I-I know I saw him too." Ayane said, blushing.

"Hey! Pin!" Shouta called out, running to him.

"Yo shrimp!" Pin greeted him, taking him in headlock.

"Ow! Stop it!" The black haired boy shouted, wriggling in his arm.

"Pin." Ryuu nodded at him as he arrived to their level, followed by Chizuru and Ayane.

"Ah good, you're all here!" Pin said, still holding Shouta.

"Let go!"

The manager girl beside them was observing the scene, not daring to intervene. Chizuru spotted her and noticed she was wearing the same uniform as Pin.

"You're from his school?" She asked, totally natural.

"Hm, yeah, nice to meet you, I'm Ogawa Rinne." She said softly, bowing at the kids.

"Oh yeah, she's our manager." Pin said, finally releasing Shouta who rubbed his neck.

"You're okay?" Ryuu asked his friend who nodded, glaring at Pin.

"I'm Chizuru, this is Shouta, Ryuu, and Ayane." Chizuru said pointing at each of her friends.

"Nice to meet you." Ryuu said, bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you." Shouta said, coughing a little.

Ayane was looking at the girl and then at Pin. She'd noticed how the girl blushed when Pin presented her and narrowed her eyes.

"Ka-chan, what is she doing there?" Ayane asked, making an angry face.

"D-don't call me Ka-chan!" Pin shouted, his face turning red. "And you're being very impolite!"

"Stupid Ka-chan! I say what I want!" Ayane exclaimed, crossing her arms on her chest.

"No you don't, you brat!" Pin frowned at her. "Now apologise to Ogawa-san!"

"No!" Ayane shouted, glaring at him.

"I said apologise or I'm not taking you home!"

"!" Ayane didn't want to apologise at all. She really didn't like the way that girl looked at Pin. _He was her Pin dammit!_

"Fine!" Pin exclaimed. "Let's go Ogawa-san, I'll walk you home!" He added, taking her by the arm to lead her away.

Ayane looked at the two in alarm. _He was really going away?!_

"Ka-chan!" She called out, running behind him.

"Don't call me Ka-chan!" Pin angrily shouted, turning to glare at her. "Apologise or I'm really leaving you here!"

"Hm, Arai-kun it's alright..." Rinne said softly, trying to calm him down by holding his arm.

Ayane saw red and slapped her hand away.

"Ow!" The girl gasped, holding her hand.

Pin frowned deeply and slapped Ayane. It wasn't a hard slap but it was more than enough to shock both of them. He'd never, ever raised his hand at her before. _All because of that girl._

"I hate you Ka-chan!" Ayane shouted, tears falling on her cheeks. "I hate you!"

She ran away, Chizuru glared at Pin before following her. Shouta looked between the two and ran after the girls. Ryuu looked at Pin and saw he too was shocked by what he'd just did.

"You always said that guys can't hit girls." Ryuu said before following his friends.

"Arai-kun..." The manager softly whispered, feeling guilty of what'd just happened. "I-I'm sorry, all of it is because of me..."

"No..." Pin whispered, looking down at his hand. "It's my fault..."

"You should go..." She said, noticing his sad expression.

"No." He said. "I said I'd walk you home, so I'll do it."

"But your neighbour..."

"She's not alone, those kids are with her, so I'm not worried." Pin said, walking away.

The manager looked at the direction the children had ran to and decided to follow Pin. She'd never have thought he could look like that. And she understood that those two were very close. She'd have to act fast... (lol)

He walked her in front of her house and bowed at her before walking away. The manager closed her eyes, mustering all her courage.

"I-I really like you Arai-kun!" She exclaimed. "Please go out with me!"

"W-what?" Pin turned back to her, surprised to say the least.

"I've always liked you, since the entrance ceremony..." She confessed, her eyes still closed.

"Ogawa-san..."

...

"Aya-chi!" Chizuru called out, running after her.

"Leave me alone!" Ayane shouted, blinded by tears as she ran away.

"She's going to fall." Ryuu said, running after them.

"Ow!" Ayane tripped and fell down, face first.

"Aya-chi!" Chizuru shouted, crouching next to her, Ryuu stopping right beside them.

"Yano!" Shouta shouted, arriving to their level.

Ayane stayed on the ground, hiding her face in her arms, her body shaking.

"Aya-chi..." Chizuru whispered, hearing her sob. "Come on, sit down..."

Ayane shook her head in her arms, sobbing harder.

"Yano..." Shouta whispered. "You shouldn't lay down like this."

Ayane shook her head once again. She didn't want to see anyone, she was too shaken by what happened. _Her Ka-chan had slapped her because of that girl. Why was she there in the first place? Why did he take that girl home without running after her? Did he like her? _Her sobs doubled in intensity in realization. _He must like her!_

"Noo..." Ayane sobbed harder, feeling her heart break in two.

Her three friends looked at each other, not really knowing what to do. Chizuru just rubbed Ayane's back, trying to help her calm down.

...

Pin was walking home, thinking back of his classmate's confession. He hadn't seen it coming at all. Maybe he really was stupid after all. It was the first time he got a confession from a girl and he didn't know how to react.

Then he thought of Ayane. He was feeling so bad for slapping her. He knew he shouldn't have raised his hand at her and regretted it immediately. Yet he promised to take the manager home and it came first to running after Ayane. And what with her anyway? Why did she hit the manager first? She really was a kid if she wanted to monopolize him that much. It's true that they were childhood friends and neighbours but still, was it really necessary for them to always be together. Until she became unreasonable and jealous over such trivial things.

Pin shook his head. He'd apologise to her, but she had to do the same for his classmate. He walked back home and first rang the bell to Ayane's door. She wasn't back yet. Pin frowned, getting slightly worried. He sat on the steps in front of her house and waited. They couldn't be too far away.

Ryuu and Chizuru were walking Ayane home. Since the first two were neighbours they could go home together afterwards. Shouta had already left, his father was very strict and he didn't have time to stay with his friends to much after school. Ayane was sniffling, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Chizuru was looking at her friend in worry as they walked. She'd scrapped her knees and hands when she fell and they had only washed away the blood with water, none of them having band-aids.

When they finally reached her house, they saw Pin sitting on the steps, waiting for them. He saw the three kids and stood up suddenly, walking to them in a hurry.

"Aya!" He called out, stopping in front of her. "I was worried you baka!"

"Liar!" Chizuru shouted at him. "You didn't even followed her!"

"Chizuru..." Ryuu softly said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No!" She turned to him and shook her head in anger. "You saw what he did!"

"Sorry, we'll be going now." Ryuu said, taking her arm to pull her away.

"You better apologise Pin!" Chizuru shouted, looking at him over her shoulder as Ryuu walked away.

"Aya..." Pin softly called, his hand brushing her cheek softly, thank goodness it wasn't red. "Aya I'm sorry for hitting you..." He said gently, searching for her eyes.

She didn't look at him, turning her face away. She sniffled and he felt his heart painfully clench.

"I'm sorry... I'm really sorry I'll never do it again..." He softly said, taking her hands in his.

She winced again and he looked at her palms. She was bleeding.

"W-what the hell happened?!" He shouted, standing up straight. "Did you fall?!"

Ayane didn't reply but she nodded slowly, sniffling again. Pin felt awful, noticing her scrapped knees too.

"Aw man! I really can't leave you alone!" He shouted, lifting her up in his arms.

She instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. He ran to her house and took the keys from her bag before opening the door. He ran inside and put Ayane on the living room couch. He then ran upstairs and to the bathroom. Pin came downstairs again with a pack of cotton, disinfectant and band-aids. He then kneeled in front of Ayane and started to disinfect her wounds. She hissed a little in pain and Pin apologised again. When he was finished bandaging her knees and palms, he finally put his hands on her smaller ones.

"Aya..." He softly said, rubbing her hands with his fingers. "I'm sorry... Please forgive me."

"You went with that girl..." Ayane whispered, trying to hold back fresh tears. "You even hit me..."

"Aya..." Pin softly whispered. "I'm sorry... hit me if that makes you feel better, come on. Slap me okay? You can hit as hard as you wan-hmf!"

Ayane just slapped him with all her strength, his face tilting to the side in the shock.

"I... IT HURTS!" Pin yelled, holding his cheek with both hands.

The little tears Ayane saw in his eyes made her smile brightly.

"I feel better now, thank you!" Ayane exclaimed, laughing loudly.

Pin glared at her but didn't say anything more.

"O-okay, I deserved it..." He said, blinking away his tears.

"Yeah!" Ayane nodded with a big smile.

"I'm glad it made you feel better..." He mumbled.

Ayane laughed again and sat comfortably in the couch. Pin took the disinfectant and cotton from the small table and went upstairs to put them back in the bathroom. When he came down, Ayane was wincing, touching the band-aids covering her knees. Pin felt bad again and kneeled in front of her. She immediately sat straight up, her hands falling down on the couch.

"I'm sorry..." He said again.

"It's okay... I hit you already, so you're forgiven." Ayane said, smiling.

Pin knew she was trying to be strong and he felt his heart squeeze painfuly in his chest. He shouldn't have walked the manager home, none of it would have happened then...

"From now on, I promise I'll take you back home everyday." He said, holding her hand gently. "Okay?"

"Okay..." Ayane nodded, her cheeks blushing.

Pin smirked and ruffled her hair. She didn't feel the need to protest and let him sit down next to her, taking the remote in his hand. He switched the TV on and Ayane put her head on his shoulder. Pin blushed a bright red, gulping.

"A-and tomorrow, when I come to get you, you have to apologise to Ogawa-san."

"What?!" Ayane shouted, turning to him. "No!"

"Aya!" Pin shouted too, a vein at his temple. "You hit her, remember?!"

"So what! She shouldn't have grabbed your arm!" Ayane frowned deeply, her cheeks puffing.

"That's nothing you baka!" Pin shouted. "Anyway you'll apologise to her!"

"She's your girlfriend?!" Ayane shouted, horrified.

"Of course not!"

Ayane stared at him, panting. _She wasn't?_

"Really?..." She asked softly, looking into his eyes.

"I told you no, what are you thinking?" Pin asked.

"T-then she's just the manager?"

"Yeah." Pin nodded.

Ayane bit her lip to hold back her smile. Pin of course, knew exactly what kind of face she was going to make. He flipped her forehead and sighed.

"You're a real brat." Pin said, putting his hand on her head to ruffle her short hair.

Ayane laughed, too happy to talk back. She even hugged him, hiding her bright expression from him. _She wasn't his girlfriend! _Pin let her and sighed, patting her head a little. They spent the rest of the day watching TV, waiting for Ayane's mother.

Pin never told her that the manager had confessed to him and asked him to go out together. She would go berserk again.

.

.

**To be continued...**

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kimi Ni Todoke, yeah it's still that way...

**Main pairing:** PinxAyane!

**Other pairings: **one-sided RyuxChizuru and one-sided ChizuruxTooru

.

.

.

**KIMI NI TODOKE**

.

.

**Childish Love**

.

**Chapter 2:**** First day **

.

.

.

.

.

Pin: 15 years old

Ayane, Chizuru, Ryuu and Shouta: 12 years old

.

"Tada!" Ayane exclaimed, turning on herself to make the pleated skirt of her middle school uniform swirle around.

"I saw your panties." Pin said with a big smirk.

"S-shut up you pervert!" Ayane shouted with a deep blush, pulling down her skirt.

"You're the one showing me." Pin smirked, his forefinger pressing on her nose. "Come on let's go."

Ayane nodded with a pout, following him. It was her first day as a middle schooler, in Pin's school. He was in his last year and they were going to go to school for one year together. Ayane of course was floating in happiness and Pin was feeling very stressed.

"Don't you dare call me Ka-chan here." He said as they walked.

"Why not?" Ayane asked with a smirk.

"You know full well why!" Pin shouted at her.

"I don't know at all!" Ayane said, looking away, still smiling.

"Baka." Pin frowned and walked faster.

"W-wait Ka-chan!" Ayane called out, running to catch him.

"Don't call me Ka-chan!" He shouted again, running away.

"Ka-Kazuichi!" She shouted, running right into his back as he stopped. "Ouch..." She said, rubbing her nose. "Why did you stop?" She asked, walking around to stand in front of him.

Her eyes opened wide when she noticed the color of his face. He was almost purple.

"Kazuichi?" She said again, watching his blush darken even more. "K-Ka-chan?"

He started to breath again and looked down at her.

"Don't call me that! And not my first name either! Call me Pin like the others!"

"No way!" Ayane shouted, hitting the ground with her foot. "I'm not like the others!"

"Then find something else!" Pin shouted as he started to walk again.

"What do you want me to call you, apart from Pin." She asked.

"I don't know... Kazu? Yeah Kazu it's good." Pin said, nodding.

"Kazu... okay." Ayane said with a bright smile.

Pin smirked and ruffled her hair before putting his hands in his pockets. Ayane frowned, passing her arm under his.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" He shouted and suddenly lifted his arms in the air, blushing hard.

"What?! We're always doing that!" Ayane protested with pout.

"W-when we're alone yes!" Pin admitted. "But right now we're both wearing an uniform a-and we're going to school!"

"So what?!" Ayane insisted, stomping her foot on the ground.

"What do you mean what?!" Pin exclaimed, turning to her. "I don't want to get strange looks and the guys at school to misunderstand, they're going to say I'm a lolicon!"

"Lolicon? What's that?" Ayane asked in curiosity.

Pin blushed very hard and shook his head.

"It... it's a guy that like young girls..." He mumbled. "And I'm not that kind of guy!"

"Ew... that's disgusting..." Ayane said with a weird face. "Okay then! But in exchange I want you to give me a kiss every day."

"O-oi! Don't joke around!" Pin exclaimed with a red face. "What with that?!"

"What?" Ayane said, shrugging her shoulders. "Every morning when you come to get me, I want a kiss." She added, blushing as she looked at him shyly.

Pin felt his heart beat fast and gulped. She didn't say on the lips so...

"Okay. But I choose where." He said, thinking of kissing her forehead or cheeks like when she was crying or sad.

"Y-you pervert!" Ayane shouted with a red face, running away.

"T-that's not what you think! I won't kiss you in any weird place!" Pin shouted as he ran after her, getting redder and redder as he got disgusted looks from the passing people.

"You're so gross!" Ayane shouted, still runnning.

"You're the one who suggested to kiss you!" Pin shouted, completely embarrassed.

"B-but I wanted to choose where!" Ayane finally admitted, stopping her race.

"Okay then! Just choose!" Pin exclaimed, stopping behind her.

"It-it'll be a surprise!" Ayane said with a deep blush. "Every day I'll get to choose."

"Okay, do what you want." Pin said in defeat, walking away with Ayane following.

"And for today?" Ayane asked.

"Today?!" Pin exclaimed, turning to her.

"Hm hm." Ayane nodded. "I want a kiss today too."

"W-when we get back home!" He said, blushing hard. "We're in the street right now so no way in hell."

Ayane followed him as he walked to their middle school. She reached the entrance and spotted Chizuru with Ryuu and his brother Tooru. Shouta was with his father. The man looked strict as always, frowning deeply.

"Wah, the coach is making his famous dragon face again." Pin whispered so Ayane would be the only one to hear.

"Pff..." She chuckled, her hand hiding her mouth.

"Aya-chi!" Chizuru made wild gestures at the two.

"Chizuru!" Ayane ran to her and the two hugged.

"Kya! We're going to middle school together!" Chizuru exclaimed happily.

"Hi Yano!" Shouta exclaimed before his father gave him a slap behind the head. "Ow Dad!"

"Enough, no time to fool around with the girls, go inside." He said, glaring at his son.

"Come on Coach, it's his first day." Pin said with a big smirk.

"Oh Kazuichi." The man nodded at him. "So, you're going to look after those kids huh."

"Yeah, I'm used to it anyway." Pin replied, looking at Ayane talking happily with Chizuru.

"Great. If Shouta is causing any problem, let me know." Kazhaya's father said, looking again at his son who glared at him.

"You can count on me." Pin nodded with a large smirk.

"Alright, I'm going now, take care of them." The man said walking away after one last stern look at his son.

"Yo Pin." Tooru said with a smile, waving at his friend.

"Tooru, you're already there." Pin said, passing one arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, my parents told me to bring Ryuu and Chizuru with me." The third year middle schooler explained with a kind smile.

"Aw, that's your good point Tooru. That killer smile." Pin laughed, pressing his forefinger to his friend's cheek. "Let's get along with the ladies this year too."

"You're crazy Pin." Tooru said, looking over at Ayane and Chizuru who were glaring at Pin. "Be careful, your little wife over there is sending daggers at you."

"What?" Pin exclaimed in a hushed tone, turning away from the kids. "Don't joke around with that Tooru. I'm dead if people think there's something between me and that brat."

"Everyone knows that your cute neighbour had an obsession for you." Tooru said, ruffling his red hair. "They're used to it you know. Did you forget those very embarrassing moments you have when you two are together?"

"D-don't go and say strange things okay?" Pin said to his friend. "It's enough already to have all the baseball team on my case because she always come to the matches, but if this goes out to our other classmates, my love life is over."

"You know..." Tooru said. "I think you should forget about any love life, because if Yano sees you getting along with a girl, she'll make you live a nightmare."

Pin shuddered, looking above his shoulder to see Ayane's eyes glaring hotly at him. He gulped and turned back to Tooru.

"What do I do?" He asked with a panicked expression. "You have to help me, buddy."

"And what do you want me to do?" Tooru asked, looking back at the newly middle schoolers. "Kids can get pretty scary when they're serious. I don't want your little devil to turn against me too."

"Don't tell me that kind of things!" Pin exclaimed, a vein at his temple. "I need you to get her away when I get a chance with a girl."

"Stay as you are, you won't have this problem then." Tooru smiled with closed eyes.

"Very funny." Pin ironized.

The bell rang and the two friends straightened up. It was time for the entrance ceremony.

"Hey, let's go to the gymnasium!" Tooru called out to the four youngest middle schoolers.

"Don't make us ashame okay?!" Pin shouted loudly, everyone turning to them.

"S-shut up already!" Shouta yelled with a red face. "You're the one embarrassing us!"

Pin took him in a headlock as they walked to the gym.

"What the hell are you yelling for? Do you want me to tell your dad or what?" Pin asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Shouta punched his arm to make him let go.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Say Pin-sempai-sama."

"Go die!"

"Hey, stop it stupid Pin, we're getting weird looks!" Chizuru shouted, hitting the back of Pin's legs.

"Ow!"

He let go of Shouta as he fell down on his knees. He glared at Chizuru who smirked and took Ayane's hand before following Tooru. Ryuu looked at her and his brother and narrowed his eyes. Of course Pin saw this and smirked as he stood up.

"If that bothers you so much, do something about it." Pin said as he put his arm around Ryuu's shoulders.

"I'll tell her when the time comes." The younger boy said with an expressionless face. "For now I'll step back, until I surpass him and steal her heart."

Pin's arm fell back to his side, stopping his walk with Shouta, the both of them gaping at Ryuu's back.

"Wow... Ryuu's very mature." Shouta said in awe.

"Yeah... I'd be so embarrassed to say these things out loud..." Pin nodded.

"Well, in your case it's not necessary, since Yano's all yours." Shouta smirked, turning to the red haired boy.

"Shut up." Pin said, frowning at him. "And don't you go saying that to someone in this school. If you do, I'll tell your dad everything about those little mischiefs you did back in the days."

"I-I won't say anything so shut your mouth!" Shouta exclaimed before running after Ryuu.

"You better, if not you're dead!" Pin shouted after him with a big smirk.

"Yo Pin!" A black haired boy called Hiro ran to him.

"Hey Pin!" Another one with brown hair named Saku, ran beside him.

They were in the baseball team together.

"Hey guys!" Pin exclaimed balancing both arms around each guy's neck. "Last year already my friends. Let's make it unforgettable!"

"Yeah!" Saku said, his own arm around Pin's neck.

"Hey Pin." Hiro started. "I've seen your wifey earlier."

"S-shut up you fool!" Pin hissed in a low tone. "Don't go spreading weird rumors or I'll kill you!"

"Don't get angry, he was joking." The brown haired boy said. "But if I were you, I would keep my distance from first years, if not, Yano's going to kill you one day."

"Yeah, if she catches you hitting on a girl, she'll have your head." The black haired boy nodded.

"Shut up, I know already." Pin said with a frown. "I count on you to help me."

"No way, I don't want to die." Hiro replied, laughing.

"Yeah, don't count on me either." Saku said, smirking at Pin.

"Thank you, you're really great friends." Pin said with irony.

"You're welcome." They both said, fighting playfully each other.

Every students were standing by years as the teachers made their talk. Pin was looking over at the four first year students he knew and noticed they looked serious, listening to everything.

"Were we that small?" He asked Tooru who caught his line of sight.

"I think so." Tooru replied with a smile. "I hope they'll get as much fun as we did."

"Let's make sure of that." Pin said, smirking.

When it was finally over, every student went out of the gymnasium from first years to third ones. Pin, Tooru and their friends went to the third years building while Ayane, Chizuru, Ryuu and Shouta went to the first years one.

They didn't see each other for the whole day, Ayane restlessly looking over at the classroom door or everywhere during lunch break when they ate outside. She was depressed to not see Pin at all after this morning. She thought that by going to the same school for one year, they would be able to meet everyday and not only when they came to school and went home after classes.

During the last break this afternoon, Ryuu and Shouta talked about joining the baseball team. Chizuru laughed, saying they'd get bullied by the older boys. Ayane's eyes flashed at them.

"Do you think I can become a manager?" She asked her friends with a very excited expression.

"Don't they already have that gir-" Shouta's words died on his lips as the three of his friends faced him.

Ryuu with a guarded expression while Chizuru and Ayane glared at him hotly. This story was taboo to the five of them, Pin included.

"S-sorry, I forgot." Shouta quickly said, sipping on his juice as he looked away.

"If she's there, no way I'm going." Ayane said, frowning. "I don't want to see her face."

"Anyway, it's not serious to go just one year and then stopping." Ryuu said, expressionless.

"He's right." Chizuru nodded. "When Pin go to High school next year what will you do?"

"Yeah... I didn't think about this..." Ayane said, noticing her friends were right. "It wouldn't be serious... and Ka-chan would nag at me everyday."

"He would." Chizuru nodded once again.

"Yeah, that's so his style." Shouta joined the conversation again.

"Hn." Ryuu nodded.

Ayane laughed, thinking of his stupid face scolding her. She stopped when her friends stared at her curiously and blushed.

"I-it's nothing, I thought of something funny." Ayane quickly said.

"Hm." Chizuru smirked. "About Pin right?"

"N-not at all!" Ayane stuttered, getting redder.

"Chizuru, let it go." Ryuu said, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

She pouted and turned away, mumbling. If she couldn't have fun anymore... Shouta smirked.

"We're going to have a lot of fun in middle school." He said.

"With your father's spy here, I don't think you can do much." Chizuru said, looking over at Ayane who chuckled.

"Aw noo..." Shouta groaned. "I completely forgot about that..."

"Don't worry, be a serious boy and he won't be able to tell on you." Chizuru said.

Shouta made a face at her.

"Ah yeah..." She said. "Even if you do nothing, that's so like Pin to create fake stories to tell your father."

"He would." Ryuu nodded, biting in his tuna sandwich.

"You're exagerating." Ayane said to defend her Pin. "He wouldn't..."

"Aya-chi, you're biased, you can't be listened to on this." Chizuru said with a big smirk.

"I'm not biased!" She protested, blushing. "Ka-chan is stupid but he's not mean."

"That's true." Ryuu said.

"Which side are you on Ryuu?" Shouta asked. "Ain't we best friends?"

"Of course we are." The short black haired boy said. "But it's true that Pin isn't mean."

"Yeah..." Chizuru said.

"Hm... maybe, but he still like to bully me." Shouta said.

"You know what they say." Ayane said. "People bullies the one they like."

"Ew that's gross Yano!" Shout exclaimed with a blue face.

"I don't mean it that way!" Ayane exclaimed, blushing harder. "It's just that it's because he likes you that he bullies you!"

"Ssssh!" Shouta hushed her as the other kids in their class turned to their table. "What are you going to do if someone misunderstand?"

"Sorry." Ayane said. "I meant that-"

"I think we all understood, Aya-chi." Chizuru said, coming to their friend's rescue.

"Thanks Yoshida." Shout sighed in relief.

"I can't even talk with you." Ayane said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"You can talk about anything, but sometimes you go overboard." Shouta said.

"Like just now, you talked really loud." Chizuru said.

"Really?" Ayane asked, lowering her tone. "I-I really do that?"

"Yeah." Shouta nodded.

"Hm." Ryuu nodded.

"Yup." Chizuru nodded.

"Oh... sorry..." Ayane whispered. "I'll try to be careful..."

"It's better." Shouta said. "And with Pin too, I admit it's super funny to see him get all red."

"And when he panicks." Ryuu said.

"And when he yells at you." Chizuru smirked.

"Muh..." Ayane pouted.

"But if you act more reserved, more cutely..." Chizuru said.

"He'd be more likely noticing your feminine charm." Shouta added.

"Y-you think so?..." Ayane asked timidly.

"Of course, right Ryuu?" Shouta asked his best friend.

"I wouldn't care. If you love someone you love everything about them. Feminine or not." He said, looking away from them.

Ayane and Shouta looked at each other, knowing perfectly who he was refering to. Chizuru didn't take the bait at all and kept talking.

"That's not the case for all boys Ryuu." She told her childhood friend. "There are boys, like Pin who like cute quiet girls."

Ayane thought back of that manager girl and puffed her cheeks. She acted all cute and well behaved back then. Maybe her friends were right, she'd have to act more like a mature girl and not get angry at every little thing.

_Maybe Ka-chan would love me more... _She thought. _I'll try to... _

After class was over, the four friends took their bags and left the room together. They went to ask for the baseball clubroom for Shouta and Ryuu to enter the team. Ayane went to see Pin and Chizuru to see Tooru. They found some team members and they gave the boys papers they'd have to give to their parents to sign.

"And when you come back tomorrow, bring the papers to the clubroom." One member said. "Then you'll have to buy the uniforms at your size and you'll start the training with the other members."

"Okay!" Shouta bowed with Ryuu and the four of them followed the members to the baseball field.

Some players were already running around the field in uniform. Ayane spotted Pin's red hair and ran to the railings to call him.

"Ka-"

"Aya-chi!" Chizuru ran after her, stopping her just in time. "Did you already forgot about what we told you in the classroom?"

"Ah right!" Ayane nodded, turning back to look at Pin without speaking.

Some members recognized the four kids and went to them.

"Hey, you're the kids that come to our matches sometimes." One of them said.

Ayane knew he was Pin's friend and bowed at him.

"H-hello, we came to see your training." She said with a soft smile.

The middle schooler blushed slightly. It's true that she was very cute, Pin's childhood friend.

"You're Pin's neighbour." Another guy that came said, pointing at Ayane.

She smiled and bowed at him.

"Yes, that's true." She said softly, making the new comer blush too.

_Indeed, she was really cute... _he thought.

"You came to see Pin?" The first one asked, pushing his friend away.

"Hey!" His friend protested, pulling on the back of his shirt. "I was talking to her."

Chizuru stared at them with a blazed expression, imitated by Shouta, while Ryuu just stared.

"Oi!" Pin's voice shouted. "What the hell are you all doing?!" He yelled at his classmates. "You're slacking off again?! Come training with us you bastards!"

"Pin!" Shouta exclaimed, gripping the railings.

"Shouta?!" Pin ran to him, looking behind to see Chizuru, Ryuu and Ayane.

His nostrils flared when he noticed how his friends fought over to talk to Ayane. A big vein throbbed at his temple and he opened his mouth wide, showing his pointy canins.

"Get away you damn lolicons!" Pin yelled at them, grabbing the railings and glaring at the two third years. "And get your asses on the field!"

"What the hell Pin?!" One of them yelled back. "Don't call us lolicons, you're the lolicon one!"

"Yeah!" The other one yelled too. "You're the one taking your wife to the matches everytime!"

"She's not my wife!" Pin yelled at them angrily. "And fucking get your asses over there before I come beat you up!"

"What are you all doing?!" The teacher in charge of the club shouted as he made his way to the field.

He glared at the three of them. Pin glared back, not saying anything. He went back to running with the other members with one last look at Ayane who grabbed the railings to watch him, her cheeks red.

"W-we were going sensei!" The first guy said, running inside the field.

"Y-yeah right away!" The second one said, following his friend.

"And who are you kids?" The teacher asked, turning to the four of them and making Ayane look back at him. "Hey, I know you, you're Kazehaya-san's son?"

"Y-yes." Shouta nodded.

"And you three?" He asked.

"I want to see the training." Ryuu replied, bowing slightly. "I will join the club this year."

"M-me too." Shouta quickly said.

"And you?" The teacher asked Chizuru and Ayane.

"I-I wanted to see the training too." Ayane said, intimidated by the stern look of the man.

"And I came with them." Chizuru replied.

"I see." The middle aged man said. "Then just for this time, if not it'll distract them."

"Okay!" Chizuru said with a big smirk.

"Thank you!" Shouta bowed.

"Thank you, sensei." Ryuu bowed too.

"Ehm t-thank you very much!" Ayane bowed with them, trying to be polite.

"It's nothing." He said with a small smile. "Come sit on the bench, you'll see better."

"Wah thank you!" Chizuru exclaimed, running inside the field with Shouta, Ryuu and Ayane following slowlier.

The manager was there. The same girl from the incident three years ago. Ayane wanted to ignore her so bad, but Chizuru glanced at her, rolling her eyes to point at the older girl. Her friend sighed in defeat and made eye contact with the black haired third year. She nodded at her and the manager nodded back with a gentle smile. The three other first year nodded at her and Ayane showed her the tongue when she talked with Shouta and Ryuu. Chizuru chuckled in her hand, catching her friend's face.

Pin glared at his two classmates all through the game. He would make them pay for calling him a lolicon, and for getting too close to Ayane. _No one come close to my Ayane without shedding blood. _Pin gasped at his own thoughts. _She's not mine at all! _He thought, glaring even more at the two. _It's those bastards fault... _They shuddered in front of his furious expression.

Each time Pin hit the ball, it would miraculously hit them square in the face. He would fake he didn't see them because of the sun or yelled at them for not moving fast enough. The teacher watched him, chuckling at his antics. Childhood friends right?... That cute girl would make Pin have white hair very young when she'd grow up. She was going to become even more beautiful with time and surely break a lot of hearts.

"Oh well... that's going to be interesting." The teacher chuckled, watching the team play.

...

After the club activities, Ayane, Chizuru, Ryuu and Shouta left the field to wait for Pin and Tooru in front of the school entrance. Two of the players were covered in bruises and Pin glared at them all the way to the showers, Tooru chuckling beside him.

"So you got jealous, huh?" The light haired teenager said with a smile.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Pin shouted, his whole face red. "I don't care about that at all!"

"Yeah right." His friend said. "You were glaring and passed your nerves on Hiro and Kaji during the match."

"T-that's because they were chatting kids up while we were all training!" Pin shouted angrily.

Tooru chuckled, stopping his teasing there. Pin really hated when someone pointed out his soft spot for his cute childhood friend, even if that was true. And he didn't want to end up like the other two.

"Okay Pin, let's forget that sad episode and wash up." Tooru said with a smile, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

The red haired teenager kept mumbling and frowning on the way.

Pin and Tooru took quick showers and put their school uniforms back on before saying goodbye to their teammates. The two friends saw the four first years waiting for them in front of the school. Ayane's face brightened when she saw Pin and she ran to him, ready to call his hated nickname.

"Aya-chi!" Chizuru exclaimed, running after her friend. "What did we say?"

"O-oh right." Ayane nodded, walking slowlier to Pin.

He looked at her curiously and tilted his head to the side when she looked down.

"Hi Ka-ch-err Kazu." She said softly.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked with a disgusted face. "Since when are you so quiet? It feels weird."

"What are you saying you stupid Ka-chan?!" Ayane shouted, unable to keep up the masquarade anymore.

"That's more like it." Pin nodded before yelling. "And I told you to not call me like that!"

"It's your fault baka! And I'm not weird at all!" She shouted with a red face.

"Shut up or I'm leaving you here and I go home alone!" Pin yelled back.

Ayane puffed her cheeks, wanting nothing more than to reply but decided against it. Not calling him by his nickname unless they were alone was a condition to get his kiss everyday, she remembered.

"Sorry..." She mumbled, looking away from him.

"What did you say?" Pin asked, putting his ear to her face's level.

"Sorry." She said louder, crossing her arms on her chest.

"That's better." Pin smirked, ruffling her hair. Then he turned to the three other first years and Tooru. "We're going, see you tomorrow." He said, eyeing Shouta.

He quickly went to Tooru's side before Pin coud grab him.

"Whatever, I've got one year to take care of you." The red haired third year said with a big smirk. "Say hi to your dad."

"Shut up! Just go away already!" The black haired boy shouted in anger.

Pin laughed and checked hands with Tooru.

"See ya kids." He said, waving at Ryuu and Chizuru beside them.

"See you stupid Pin." Chizuru said with a frown.

"Teach her good manners Tooru." Pin said, frowning down at her.

"S-shut up!" Chizuru shouted, taking steps back.

Ryuu gave a look at Pin who just stared at him.

"You do it, Ryuu. Your big brother is too nice for that." He said before walking away with Ayane.

"Bye Chizu, bye Ryuu, Tooru and Shouta!" She exclaimed, waving at them.

The both of them walked away together, side by side as the other four looked at them.

"Well." Tooru said with a gentle smile. "I'll take you home now okay?"

"How can you be friends with him?" Chizuru asked, frowning.

"He's a good-hm... well, he's not a bad person." Tooru said, a smile on his face.

"Your brother is such the sweet talker." Shouta said to Ryuu.

The other boy was silent, like usual, but his friend could see his eyes on Chizuru. Shouta stopped talking. He'd never liked someone before, unlike his friends, and he couldn't relate to those difficult feelings Ryuu was having. Seeing the girl he'd always love only look at his own brother...

Yet Shouta understood the pain he saw reflecting in his friends' eyes. And his lonely profile. He patted his shoulder and walked beside him, behind Tooru and the happy Chizuru.

...

"Mom isn't home yet." Ayane said as she unlocked the front door of her house.

She came in with Pin who put his bag down in the hallway and took off his snickers. Ayane took off her shoes and jacket before going upstairs.

"I'm going to put my bag in my room and take a shower." She said to Pin as he went in the living room.

"Okay!" He replied loudly so she would hear.

After her shower, Ayane changed into casual clothes. Pink shorts, a white long sleeved top with a black bow printed on the chest and black socks. She then ran downstairs to join Pin who was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He had taken off his black jacket and his short sleeved shirt, staying in a white T-shirt with chinese characters on the sleeves and the black pants of his uniform.

"Your hair are getting longer." Ayane noticed as she sat beside Pin.

"You think so?" He asked, taking a red bang between his thumb and forefinger.

It was a little wet.

"That's because they're not completely dry." Pin said before letting go of his hair.

"You know, I think it'll be better if you let them grow out a little..." Ayane said, still looking at him.

"No way, I'll look like Tooru." He protested.

"Tooru is more good looking than you." Ayane said.

"Oh really?" Pin asked, looking at her with a frown. "So now you're aiming at him?"

"T-that's not that at all!" She protested with red cheeks. "It's just that longer hair make guys look better."

"Stop looking at singers and idols." He said, turning to the screen.

"Baka, I don't even like those sissy guys." Ayane said with a pout. "I prefer manly ones."

"Ain't my friends good for you?" Pin asked, a little irritated. "They have super short hair and reek of sweat, it's manly enough right?"

"Stupid Ka-chan! You're really stupid and stupid and stupid again!" She shouted at him.

"Ah that's really mature." He snorted at her.

"You!" Ayane held back her insults. She had to make him love her more, she shouldn't act so childishly. "Hm... you're the one who started..."

"That's all you had?" Pin asked her with a lifted eyebrow.

"I-I know, it's the only thing that came to me." Ayane said, slumping into the couch.

Pin chuckled and changed channel. His childhood friend used that diversion to put her head against his arm. Pin gasped and blushed madly.

"W-what are you doing?!" He shouted at her, moving away.

"But there's no one there." Ayane said with a pout.

"So what?!"

"And my kiss?" She asked, making puppy eyes.

"K-kiss?" Pin remembered suddenly.

He'd agreed to her crazy request to kiss her once a day and he really regretted it now. But he didn't like to walk back on what he'd said.

"You said you'd do it..." Ayane said softly.

Pin thought that the faster it was done, the faster it was over.

"Where?" He asked, feeling really, really uncomfortable with all this.

"Hmm..." She thought about it a little more before her face brightened. "On my cheek!" She exclaimed with a big smile.

Pin made a weird face and quickly pecked her cheek before turning back to the TV.

"That was too short!" Ayane protested.

"You didn't talk about how fast it should be." Pin replied with a smirk.

"You-baka!" She shouted before crossing her arms and looking away.

"Heh." The middle schooler chuckled.

They spent the rest of the evening in silence, waiting for Ayane's mother return.

.

.

**To be continued...**

.

.

.

Finished second chapter!

lol still no reviews?

If that's possible to you, I'd like to know what you think about this story, so if you read it, please try to leave a little review ^^ as well to tell me your thoughts. I'm not bribing you but, I'll give you a cookie... Look into my eyes, and listen to my voice...

bzz*~ _ ~*bzz "Coooo... kiiiiie... coooo... kiiiiie... Now... you're going to use your fingers and leave a review... reeeee... vieeeew..." DOOR OPENS "Hey did you see my-just what the hell are you doing?" "N-nothing!" "Okaaay..." DOOR CLOSES... "Where was I?... oh yeah! Cooookiiiiiiie..."

I hope you'll get hungry after that ^w^ muahaha! Okay I'll stop right there.

Thank you anyway for those who read that story, and for those who added it as favorite and/or follows! Have a nice day everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kimi Ni Todoke _*go cry in a corner*_

**Main pairing:** PinxAyane!

.

.

.

**KIMI NI TODOKE**

.

.

**Childish Love**

.

**Chapter 3:**** Getting Mature**

.

.

.

.

.

Pin: 15 years old

Ayane, Chizuru, Ryuu and Shouta: 13 years old

.

The following months, Ayane would go look for Pin in the third years building. She wanted to be with him as much as she could, since they would only be in the same school for one year.

She would get the stares of boys even more often with how much she started to stand out. She was practicing softer gestures and behavior, and was getting better at that. And being as cute as she was, it only added to her charm.

She could also hide her childish side easier to the other students and even managed to do the same with Pin. Of course it was much more difficult with that personality of his, and he could still get on her nerves in a very quick and effective way.

Chizuru and Shouta also helped her so Pin would look at her with different eyes.

Or so they thought.

Ryuu was different. He didn't do anything.

Even if he had a silent nature, he was a sharp observer. That's why he knew that even if Ayane changed her attitude, it wouldn't change the way Pin saw her.

That the third year had a soft spot for Ayane, it was evident. But Ryuu thought it was more than that.

Shouta and him were in the baseball team now. They could practice with Pin and his friends. They had heard some comments the guys had made about the red haired boy and Ayane, and how fast he got pissed off at that. They called her his wifey, his wife, his little devil, and other things. And Pin would yell at them or run after them with his face as red as his hair. He would send the ball he threw in their faces or the rest of their bodies, like he did the first time Ryuu and Shouta went to see his training. He'd also forbid them to talk to her, and if they dared to do so, he would use all means to get back at them.

After all, Pin was a jealous guy.

If there were guys talking to Chizuru, and they did treat her like one of the boys, his brother Tooru wouldn't get upset at all. In fact it was the opposite. He often told Ryuu that his "little sister" was growing fast and he felt old. Or that Ryuu should act fast before someone stole her away. Tooru would say that with a smile on his face, and Ryuu knew he thought every word he said sincerely.

He would never look at Chizuru as a girl.

But with Pin and Ayane, it was different. He did look at her as a girl, and even if he did tease her or got angry at his friends provocations and Ayane's embarrassing actions, he was properly taking care of her.

That's how Ryuu knew Pin was in love with Ayane.

But it was not his place to point that out, and he didn't want to have Pin deny it like crazy and hurt her. She was his friend after all. Ryuu didn't say anything because when Pin would be ready to admit it, he should be the one to tell Ayane.

"Ryuu?" Chizuru called out. "What are you thinking about?"

Ryuu looked back at her, interrupted in his thoughts. Shouta and Ayalooking too and he sighed.

"It's nothing." He replied.

The bell rang, signaling the next period was starting and the four first years went back to their seats. Chizuru stared at Ryuu, sitting next to her, with narrowed eyes. She was sure he was hiding something. But she would wait unil they went back home to question him about that.

Lunch Break:

"Aaah I'm so hungry..." Shouta groaned, taking out a blue bentou from his bag.

Ryuu and Chizuru did the same and Ayane looked at them expectingly, fidgeting on her chair. Chizuru made a dead panned face and sighed loudly.

"Alright, let's go to third years building." She said, standing up with her own bentou in her hands.

Ayane stood up with a big smile on her face.

Ryuu and Shouta nodded and stood up too. The four of them went out of the classroom to reach the other building. They stopped in front, finding a spot to sit down in the grass and eat their lunch. Ayane was glancing at the entrance a lot, waiting for Pin to come out.

He did after a few minutes and froze when he spotted them.

"What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed, pointing his finger at them.

"Hey Pin." Shouta said with a toothy grin. He was glad Pin got pissed by their presence.

Pin's nostrils flared and he stomped to them, holding a bag with stuffed breads in it. Tooru soon followed and he smiled at the four younger kids.

"Hey." He greeted them, sitting down in front of them on the grass. "Did you come to have lunch with us?" He asked.

"Hm yeah..." Chizuru replied, blushing.

Ryuu looked down at his bentou and started to eat, he didn't want to see Chizuru's happy face. Shouta imitated him quickly, stealing a glance at Ayane. She was properly kneeling with an handcherkief on her knees and her bentou resting on it. Pin frowned and went to sit down next to her.

"What do you have?" He asked, looking over her shoulder.

Ayane fought back a blush and she replied as softly as she could.

"Chicken croquettes, fried rice with mushrooms and a potatoes salad."

"You're going to get fat." Pin said bluntly.

A vein popped up on Ayane's temple and she did her best to not get angry. Pin saw this and smirked.

"No seriously." He said. "Do you want to look like a little pig or something?"

"If there's a pig here, it's not me." Ayane replied as calmly as she could.

"Are you saying I am?" Pin asked with a deep frown and a vein throbbing at his jaw.

"I didn't say it was you..." She replied with a smile. It looked sweet but in fact it showed Pin she was mocking him.

He growled at her and turned his face away.

_Wait until we go home_, he thought.

He took a stuffed bread from the bag he had and opened the paper around it. Ayane started to eat her bentou properly and ignored him. Pin looked back at her and saw that she was facing the other way.

"Tche." He snorted and pushed her with his shoulder.

"Pin is so childish." Shouta said with a grin.

The red haired glared at him an threw a handful of grass and dirt on him.

"What are you doing?!" Shouta exclaimed, dusting his clothes off.

"Shut up, or I'll be having a long talk with your dad after school." Pin said with a big smirk.

Shouta glared at him and showed him the tongue before returning to his lunch. Ryuu stared at his friend and kept eating the delicious bentou his father had made.

Ayane glanced at Pin and quickly turned away before he realized it. She blushed when he put his hand right behind her on the grass and weighted his upper body slightly against hers in result. Tooru lifted one eyebrow and smiled at the sight. Chizuru blushed at that, noticing the way Pin sat so close to Ayane while she was trying to focus on her bentou. She was blushing too and Chizuru thought that she was lucky. Even a monkey like Pin had some cute sides to him. What would she give to have Tooru do that to her.

Ryuu stared at Chizuru, noticing how she would glance at his brother with pink cheeks and how the oblivious teenager smiled at her. Shouta noticed it too and patted his friend on his shoulder. He wanted Ryuu to be happy with Chizuru one day.

The lunch break flew by quickly, and the four first years had to go back to their building. Ayane wanted the afternoon lessons to pass fast so she could go to the library and watch Pin train.

When the bell rang the last lesson end, Chizuru and Ayane put their books in their bags and waited for Ryuu and Shouta to do the same. They had to go to the club activities and the two girls would go to the library together. That way, they could make their homework while waiting for baseball's club activities to end. They could also see the baseball field from there so, it was great.

...

"You're ready?" Pin asked Ayane, watching her chatting with Chizuru, Ryuu and Shouta.

She waved at them before hurrying to his side.

"Later kids." Pin said with a smirk at the three before giving Tooru a high five.

Shouta made a face at him and Pin made one even weirder. Ayane chuckled in her hands and he glared at her.

"What're you looking at?" Pin told Ayane before ruffling her hair.

"Hey stop that!" She exclaimed and slapped his hand away.

They bickered while going home, earning themselves strange looks and amused ones.

"Stupid Ayane." Pin said, opening the door with her keys.

"Stupid Kazu." She replied, pushing him away and running inside.

"Just you wait stupid girl!" Pin shouted, closing the door before running after her, upstairs.

She disappeared inside the bathroom and locked the door.

Pin growled and hit the door with his hand.

"You'll have to get out of there you know!"

"I don't care!" She shouted.

Pin passed a hand through his hair and noticed they were really getting longer. He then glared at the door and went downstairs. Ayane quickly took a shower and went out. She ran to her room to change and hurried downstairs to enjoy her time with Pin before her mother came back.

She quickly sat on the couch beside him and stuck close to him. Pin moved away with a blush on his cheeks but Ayane was stubborn. She followed and hugged his waist so he couldn't go further away.

"Tch what are you doing?!" He shouted, his face getting redder.

"I want to stay with you..." She softly whispered her now longer bangs covering her burning cheeks.

"W-what's with you?..." Pin mumbled, already loosing the fight. She'd been acting all cute lately.

"Say Kazu..." Ayane said in a small voice. "W-when are we kissing?..."

"Aya..." The teenager uncomfortably fidgeted, feeling his face grow warmer.

"You gave your word." She reminded him softly, her face tilted up to stare at his eyes.

Pin blushed more and asked her where. For the first time, Ayane asked if she could kiss him where he wanted. Pin almost had a heart attack at her question.

"A-as if I'd want you to kiss me!" He shouted, trying to break free.

But a stubborn Ayane was a strong Ayane. Pin gulped at the serious look in her eyes and stopped fighting. He sat back on the couch and looked down.

"I... I don't think it's right..." He said, strangely shy.

"Please..." She pleaded cutely, her big brown eyes staring at him hopefully.

His mind kept screaming _'No no don't do it!' _but his heart was almost brusting out of his chest, his eyes were reflecting her adorable face.

_'Shit shit shit!' _He thought, realizing that it was already too late for him.

"Kiss me..." She whispered softly, closing her eyes and tilting her face up. "Kazuichi..."

That was the last straw. Pin's soul slipped out of his mouth and he fainted.

"Ka-chan! Ka-chan do you hear me?!"

He opened his eyes, looking around in a daze.

"Aya?"

"Oh you scared me so much!" She shouted, hitting his arm. "How can you just pass out like that?!"

"Ow!" Pin shouted, rubbing his arm.

"Do you hate the idea of kissing me so bad?" She asked with a trembling voice and tearful eyes.

Pin immediately grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't think that stupid." He scolded her. "You know how much I-" He interrupted himself before he said too much and pinched her cheek. "I don't hate it."

Ayane blushed and bit her lip. _Did he almost say?... _She shook her head. If he wasn't ready to say it, she'd wait a little more.

But not for her kiss.

"Close your eyes." She said, making him gulp loudly. "Come on."

Pin trembled slightly but listened to her. Ayane stared at the face she adored and slowly got closer. Pin felt her warm breath against his skin and gripped the couch fabric. She closed the gap between them and... kissed his cheek.

Pin would never admit he was disappointed. But her soft lips pressing so tenderly on his heated skin wasn't bad either. Ayane couldn't help but stay pressed to him a few seconds more before her lips left his cheek. Pin was once again disappointed. He was sure no other girl could make him feel that way. He rubbed his cheek with a deep blush.

"B-baka..." He mumbled in embarrassment.

Ayane smiled, proud of the effect she had on him.

"With this you're all mine Kazu." She said with a shy expression.

Pin blushed harder and looked away. He never denied it after that day, yet it wasn't like he was ready to admit his feelings, even to himself.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

I hope you liked it. Let's have a time skip next chapter, see you later!


End file.
